


Rainy Days

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also annoying Taeyong, And a little bit of ayeee, Basically mindless fluff, Jealous Yuta, M/M, Sexy Jaehyun, but I love him, but only at the end, lots of cute, otp, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta likes rainy days the best because he and Jaehyun get the spend the whole day together without disruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this unnecessary fluff that you didn't ask for XD

It's the sound of raindrops that pulls Yuta from sleep, the soft pit-a-pat creating a hypnotizing mantra of sound that almost lulls him back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. The air is warm despite the encroaching storm and the blankets create an impenetrable fortress of comfort which is hard to deny. 

With a sleepy mumble, he rolls onto his front and swings a lazy arm over the other side of the bed, expecting to be met with the warm body of his lover but instead greeted by cold sheets, a sure sign that they'd been unoccupied for some time. It takes longer than it probably should for his sleep-addled brain to register the absence and when he finally comes to the conclusion that he's alone, (searching fingers roaming over the crinkled sheets for familiarity) sleepy eyes blink open, squinting because the curtains hadn't been drawn properly the night before and a pool of light shines in the gap. 

Too tired to move (or too lazy to get out of bed), he looks towards the bedroom door which has been left ajar and calls out his lovers name, voice still husky from sleep.

"Jaehyun... " It's more of a mumble really and unsurprisingly there's no reply. 

"Jung Jaehyuuuuun-" He whines, louder this time in hopes that the younger man will hear him and come and see what's wrong. 

The only answer he gets is the continuous patter of rain against the glass pane and he momentarily considers just going back to sleep but the cold sheets aren't a welcome invitation so he finally pulls himself up and stumbles out of the room, hair messy and eyes half open.

Jaehyun is curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled over his legs and a book balanced on his lap.Yuta figures that he's likely been awake for a while already because he's always been an early riser.

Trying to make his footsteps as light as possible, he pads up behind the taller boy and drapes himself over his shoulders, half laying across the back of the couch. Jaehyuns gaze is soft when he finally turns his head mad their eyes meet. 

"You're up," he mutters, shifting so that they're facing eachother and tangling his fingers in the older man's soft, messy hair. "Did you sleep well?" his tone is soft but inquiring and Yuta leans into his searching touch, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and murmering, "mmm... You weren't there when I woke up." It's an accusation but there's no heat behind it and the younger chuckles.

"You looked peaceful, I wanted to let you sleep a little longer." Nothing else is said as Yuta moves onto the couch and leans his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, letting his eyes drift closed as the sound of turning pages lulls him back into sleep.

Fingers are threaded through his hair again and the repetitive motions coupled with the sound of the rain make him wish that he could stay in this moment forever.

The comfortable silence was broken by Jaehyun's phone, the annoying rendition of the guiyomi song letting them both know that the unwanted caller was Taeyong. He picked up the call and set it to speaker, chuckling at the childish whine that Yuta let's out when he reads the caller ID. 

"Hey Taeyong, what's up?" he asked, marking his page and setting the book to the side so that the older boy can lay his head on his lap, the pose reminiscent of a cat that wanted all it's owners attention.

There's quiet shuffling from other end of line and a yell is heard (presumably from somewhere close-by) before Taeyong finally responds. "Wanna go out? Ten's mother is here and I don't think I can stand one more disappointed look at my hair." 

Yuta snorts, rolling onto his back and making exaggerated eyebrow gestures at Jaehyun who shakes his head and tugs on the shorter boys hair earning a pout. 

"Not today, sorry but it's raining and Yuta's just gotten over a cold so we're staying in. Good luck with your future mother in law!" He replies, grinning when his afformentioned boyfriend gets up and wanders into the kitchen, probably in search of coffee or something equally caffeinated.

Taeyong groans, "You two are being all couply aren't you? I take it back, spending the day with you might actually be worse that spending it with the mother in law from hell."

"Love you too Tae!" he exclaims and makes an exaggerated kissing sound at his phone, earning an audible growl and then the dial tone. Full bellied laughs escape him as him puts the phone down and stands, only to turn and walk straight into the person he was going to look for. 

Yuta is a picture with messy hair, coffee in one hand and a scowl on his face and it makes Jaehyun want to laugh even more but he refrains.

"Who d'you love?" he asks, inching closer slowly until he's so close that he has to look up to meet the others eyes. His pose is probably supposed to be threatening but he looks no more dangerous than a baby kitten about to take it's first steps.

From there, it's an easy task to take the mug of coffee from him and set it on the counter so that he can wrap his arms around the pouting boy and draw him as close as possible and whisper in his ear.

"Well... He's a bit on the short side, with messy bed head and absolute no brain to mouth filter at times. He's a little older than me and loves to irritate me more than anything in the world-" He's forced to stop when Yuta pushes him back with a scandalised gasp.

"You really do love Taeyong!" and it's all they can do not to break the facade and start laughing right there. 

Jaehyun breaks first, chuckling and pulling the other back into his embrace, "I'd never do this," he pauses, lifting Yuta's chin with two fingers and bringing his own down until their lips meet, soft at first and then more demanding as the smaller stands on his tiptoes and steadies himself by wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck. 

"with Taeyeong," he finishes when they separate and Yuta's let's out a small sound of content in response which makes Jaehyun tighten his hold around his waist and guide them back towards the couch. 

"Let's enjoy the rest of our rainy day, no doubt it'll be impossible to get any alone time in the future." he watches as Yuta waggles his eyebrows and snuggles into his side, "I can think of a few ways that we can enjoy ourselves-" and then Jaehyun pushes him into his back, caging him in with his arms and their lips meet again. 

The rain continues to fall outside but neither of them notice, too wrapped up in each other.

Yuta really does like rainy days the best.

•

That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this unnecessarily fluffy story because I randomly giggled to myself more than a few times while writing it. Yuta and Jaehyun are the cutest couple, I'm definitely going to have to write more of them in the future!

[Also, special guest appearance of TY Track and Ten because they're cute too]

Let me know what you thought guys and please drop me a kudos if you enjoyed the story~


End file.
